


You're Not Benny

by destiel_winchester_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is shy, Dean is clumsy, M/M, Mentions of Benny, cas, cutie patooties - Freeform, oops this isn't my friend's apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_winchester_67/pseuds/destiel_winchester_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs eggs, so of course he goes to Benny. But wait didn't Benny move out last week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Benny

Dean looked in his fridge for the third time. He was baking a cake for Sammy’s birthday and needed those eggs. 

“Dammit.” Dean muttered to himself when he realized that he had left the bag with the eggs at the store. It was 11:30 at night by this time so all the stores were closed and Sammy’s birthday was tomorrow so Dean couldn’t go to the store tomorrow either. 

“Benny’s got to have some eggs. He eats like 4 every morning.” Dean turned off the oven and grabbed his keys and walked down the hall to Benny’s apartment. Dean knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. Dean tried again this time saying, “Hey Benny, It’s Dean. I’m making Sammy a birthday cake and I need some eggs.” Dean tried the door handle. It turned and the apartment door swung open with ease. 

“Huh…” Dean thought. “Benny must have redecorated.” Dean walked to the fridge and found the eggs. He grabbed the 4 he needed for the cake and was putting the carton back when he heard the front door open. 

“Hey, Benny! I’m in the kitchen.” Dean called as he looked for a napkin to put the eggs in so he wouldn’t drop them. 

A voice much deeper and raspier that Benny’s spoke. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not quite sure who Benny is but um… I see you’re only here for my eggs.” 

Dean whipped around and saw the most gorgeous guy he’d ever seen staring right at Dean. His dark hair was messy like he had either had the best nap in the world or the best sex ever. The man’s strong body was outlined but his tight undershirt and low jeans revealed hips to die for. And his voice! Dean blushed and set the eggs on the table. 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry. I thought that this was my friend Benny’s apartment and I’m baking a cake and I needed some eggs and wow you have really nice eyes.”

Dean wasn’t lying about this part. The stranger’s eyes were blue. Not just any blue, but take your breath away sky blue that you only saw on the really clear days. 

“Um…. again I am so sorry and I will leave your eggs and I promise I’m not a burgarler and OW!” Dean hit his hip on the edge of this very attractive stranger’s table. 

The guy laughed. “My name is Castiel. I moved in here 3 days ago. Maybe your friend Benny sold me this apartment.”

Dean mentally slapped himself. Benny had told him last week that someone had bought his apartment and that he was going to be moving 3 floors up. It was a better view. 

“Um… well Hey, Castiel. I’m Dean. I live 4 apartments down the hall. It’s nice to meet you and would you by chance have any ice? I feel a massive bruise coming if I don’t ice my hip now.”

“Sure. Take a seat.” Castiel went into the kitchen to grab some ice. He thought about Dean who was sitting in the other room. ‘The guy’s probably straight. Though there was that first night I was here and he stumbled into his apartment with another guy attached at the mouth’ Cas thought to himself. ‘I mean he’s gorgeous. And those eyes! Green like I’ve never seen before.’ 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean called from the other room. “Do you have some ibuprofen too?”

“Yeah, Dean. One second.” Cas, so dubbed by Dean, came out from the kitchen with an ice pack and a bottle of Advil. “What did you call me?”

Dean looked at the floor and blushed. “Um… Cas? I’m sorry it just slipped out.”

“I like it.” said Cas. “Now I think you owe me for breaking into my apartment. How about we meet for coffee this Friday. It’s my only day off.” 

Dean stared at Cas mouth hanging wide open. Cas blushed and looked at the ground. “ulesudtaswigthwat.” He mumbled

“What did you say, Cas? I can’t understand you when you mumble to the floor.” Dean was now blushing full force too. He’d love to get coffee with this gorgeous man.

“I said, um…. Unless you don’t swing my wa-” Cas was cut off by a kiss from Dean. It was a chaste kiss, very sweet and gentle. 

“I’m sorry. I… I should be going.” Dean stammered and started for the door. He bumped into the table again, wincing with pain when the edge if the table hit the bruise on his hip, and almost knocked over a lamp but caught it just in time. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’ll just get out of your hair now. Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Cas stopped Dean with a hand on Dean’s arm. Dean turned around to see that Cas had also grabbed the napkin bundle of eggs off the kitchen table. Cas leaned in and gave the stunned Dean another kiss and whispered, “My apartment. Friday. 6pm.” Cas put the bundle of eggs in Dean’s hands and pushed him out of the apartment. 

Dean nodded still stunned and walked back to his apartment. When he shut the door, he finally realized what had happened. Dean walked to his kitchen with a big smile on his face and finished making Sammy’s birthday cake.


End file.
